


Moving On

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Bad Dursleys, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Harry Dies, Hurt, Indian Harry Potter, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: I originally forgot to give this one somehow.When Harry wakes up he is surprised by two main things.One, why was he sitting on a train when the last thing he remembered was sitting in an armchair opposite his husband?Two, why was he 25 when he remembered being 102 moments ago?Afterlife!Fic
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Colin Creevey/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got in my inbox from lexblevins94 (on fanfic.net) . I don't actually ship this pairing, so if it sounds awkward, I apologize.
> 
> I also wrote this while having a broken thumb (currently) so sorry if there are any typos.

As Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the beginning of the flashing images that seemed to appear outside of the window to his left.

The second thing he noticed was that he was on a train.

The third, in his opinion was the most peculiar, he seemed to be twenty five years old, but the last thing he remembers was being one hundred and two years old and sitting in an armchair by the fire, his husband of seventy seven years opposite him. His husband had been napping while he had been looking around the room, wanting to find something, something he couldn't remember.

Around his ninetieth birthday, and the birth of his seventh great grandchild, Harry began forgetting things. At first, it hadn't bothered him. Forgetting things about what he had for breakfast wasn't something he really needed to know, so as not to worry his husband and family, he said nothing. Months passed, and Harry knew, that at some point, he would have to say something as the condition got worse.

It had been a rainy day in December that Harry had forgotten the name of his great granddaughter Aubrey. The look on her face, the distress as she had realized, was heartbreaking. A single tear had rolled down her cheek when he stuttered and paused when trying to call her by name, and it seemed then as if she had some idea, she was a healer after all.

It had come out that night in a fit of crying and desperation, he finally admitted to Bill that something was wrong. Bill had been understanding and helpful, reminding Harry once again why he had fallen in love with the man sixty eight years earlier.

Aubrey had been the one to diagnose him with a wizarding version of subcortial vascular dementia.

During the war, Ginny had been killed by the Carrows when she had been caught trying to steal a sword from Snape's office. Harry had been distraught after her death, but had fought on, promising himself he would end the war and the suffering of others for her. He had saved Luna, one of her best friends in the process, a fact that pleased Harry. Ginny had been killed as an example to the Weasleys about what would happen if they continued being blood traitors. The Weasley's were distraught at her death, but never stopped fighting for their beliefs.

Fleur Delacour-Weasley died during the final battle, after pulling Fred out of the way of an exploding wall, she had not been able to save herself. The Weasley's had been distraught, especially Bill, her husband, and Molly who felt like she had been terrible to Fleur for the past couple of years, and the woman had never held it against her and saved one of her babies.

Harry and Bill had spent a lot of time together after that, grieving at the Burrow as everyone did. Harry and Bill had been the closest to Fleur, and Harry had obviously been close to Ginny too. Neither Bill nor Harry had intended to marry, again in Bill's case, but after years in each other's presence, comforting each other through nightmares, Harry was an expert on them, and just enjoying each other's company, it had happened. Five and a half years after Fleur's death, nearly six after Ginny's they had fallen for each other.

The family thankfully, had been accepting, and Harry had moved into Shell Cottage with Bill.

Harry blinked, as a voice over the speakers snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Now arriving at our destination. Please dismount."

Harry had barely even noticed what had happened, he had been too lost in his own thoughts.

Knowing he had no choice, Harry quickly stepped off the train, and squinted slightly in the bright light.

"Harry!" A voice called.

Harry looked up in surprise as he was quickly pulled into a hug.

The first thing Harry noticed about the person hugging him was their dark red hair. For a moment he thought it was Ginny, before remembering her hair had been much lighter, more ginger than red, as the majority of the Weasleys did. It would have taken Harry slightly longer to work out who it was if it were not for him managing finally to free his face from the tangle of red hair, and seeing over the shoulder of the woman, a man with face and hair practically identical to his own. His dad, meaning the woman hugging him was his mum.

"Mum." He whispered.

"Oh my boy, my brave boy." She said, fiercely wiping tears from her eyes.

"Son." His Dad said, gently peeling his Mum off of him, and giving him a hug himself which was slightly shorter and less intense.

"I died." Harry said plainly.

"You did, but you lived a long happy life, for which we both are so thankful." His Dad said.

Harry knew he was right, he had. In his life, after the war with Voldemort, he had eventually gone onto marry Bill, have an extremely successful career, invest well, raise a ton of money for charity, adopt five of his own children, have twenty one grandchildren, fourteen great grandchildren, so far and one great great grandchild. He truly had been blessed once he had reached his twenties, and that had continued for the rest of his life.

"I did, and I don't regret my decision." Harry said, thinking back to the time when he had been seventeen and chosen to continue fighting rather than moving on when he had seen Albus Dumbledore at a version of Kings Cross Station.

"I'm glad." His Mother said.

"As am I." His Father reiterated.

"So, now what?" Harry asked.

"There will be somethings we need to work out later, like where you're going to live and such." His Mum told him.

Harry nodded, expecting as much.

"However, this afternoon we have many people coming over wanting to meet you, or see you again."

Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but he had been Gryffindor for a reason, so just nodded, put on a brave smile and followed his parents back to their housing, knowing at least he had a little while before he was swarmed.

Harry was surprised to see an exact replica of the house in Godric's Hollow as he approached their home, but after a moment he had felt silly. Godric's Hollow had been their home, and it would make sense for them to have recreated their home together even once they had moved on from the mortal world.

"Now Harry, when people arrive later it might be a little hectic." His Mum explained.

"That's an understatement." James said with a snort.

Lily frowned.

"It's true!" James protested.

"I know, but I'm trying not to overwhelm Harry."

James nodded, knowing he would feel overwhelmed if he had to deal with the amount of people that were clamoring to see him.

"Do you want to clean up first Harry and then we can talk?" His Mum asked.

Harry nodded, although he was surprised that he felt slightly grotty, even though he was dead.

Lily quickly pointed her son in the direction of the bathroom, which Harry quickly rushed off to. Harry stood in front of the mirror for a few moments staring at himself, trying to get use to seeing his young face again.

At twenty five once more, Harry's dark skin was now clean and blemish free, no wrinkles in sight. He was clean shaven and his eyes were slightly clearer, they had taken on a slightly foggy tinge in his old age as his eyesight got worse. His black hair was exactly the same as it had been for the first sixty years of his life, until he had gone grey, and he was slightly thinner than he had been in old age, not that he had been even close to being overweight. He had always been thin, likely from stunted growth from his terrible childhood.

Harry washed his face quickly, and found some deodorant in the cupboards which he quickly applied before rushing back downstairs, desperate to see his parents again. It seemed weird to him that he was desperate, especially as technically he looked older than them and had lived one hundred and one years without them. However, now that he had them, he wanted to see them.

As Harry sat down in the living room, he noticed tea and cakes on the counter which James was already snacking on as Lily talked to him, a soft, loving smile on her face as she looked at her husband.

"You okay Harry?"

"Yes Mum."

Lily beamed as he called her that, and he realized with a slight start, that despite being a Mum, it was unlikely she had ever been called it other than by a toddler many many many years previously.

"Good, so we're expecting people over at three, so we have a couple of hours to talk and sort things out, okay baby?"

"Yes Mum."

The few hours passed fast, and it was quickly decided that Harry would live with his parents at least until his husband arrived, and then he and Bill could work out what they wanted to do. It was extremely weird for Harry to think about living with his parents when it was something that never really had been a reality for him in the mortal world. Having the opportunity now was a dream come true to him. Better late than never.

At three o'clock on the dot, the first people arrived.

"Harry!"

"Mrs Weasley! Mr Weasley." He cried.

He gave Arthur a quick hug before he was squished into a bone crushing one by Molly.

"Oh you silly boy, you know you can call me Molly!" She cried.

"Yes Molly."

"Good. Now let me have a look at you."

Mrs Weasley quickly scanned him with her eyes as Mr Weasley looked at his wife fondly.

"Still too thin, you always have been." She said with a tut.

"Molly, lovely to see you." Lily said, rushing out from the kitchen where she had been trying to stop James eating food they had for the guests.

"You too. Can you believe it?"

"I know right."

Harry's Mum had explained to him before, that when Molly had died when Harry was seventy one, two years after Arthur had died, the two had become extremely close friends. Harry had been looked after by Mrs Weasley for the majority of his life, and for years, once Ginny had died, she had lived with James and Lily, getting to know them and they had looked after her, and Colin too when he had come along.

For around a decade the four had lived together for Colin and Ginny got a flat together when they finally felt they were stable enough to do so.

The next people to arrive were a group of six people Harry had never met, his Mum's parents, and her Grandparents on both sides.

"Harry, a pleasure to meet you." The oldest looking man said as he approached.

"Hi... erm?"

"Ian, your Mum's grandpa."

"Nice to meet you too."

In turn, the six introduced themselves as Ian, Margaret, Pauline, Gerald, Rose and Martin.

"It's great to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours. Now just to let you know, Petunia and that oaf Vernon will not be joining us, so there is no need to worry about that."

"Oh?"

Margaret quickly explained how the family had shunned Petunia for being an abusive hag once she had arrived in the afterlife. At first, Harry had felt slightly guilty, but after a moment it had vanished. Bill had recommended he had therapy once he had found out about Harry's childhood, claiming it would be helpful. He had been extremely right. Harry hadn't even known that he felt as if was slightly to blame for being abused, but his therapist, Healer Carmichael had quickly helped him see that he was a victim, a helpless child who had been thrust into the care of abusive, racist relatives, and he should not feel guilty or bad for them in any way.

Harry had liked Healer Carmichael, she was incredibly intelligent.

As the afternoon continued, Harry got to finally see Ginny and Colin again. The two greeted him with tight hugs, and explained how they had actually been married for forty seven years and had adopted a few children that had died and had no where to go. The kids were with Colin's parents however for the day.

Fred and George had been next. George had died three years prior to Harry, and Fred had died two months before Harry had.

"Harry!" The two cried, leaping over to him.

The two seemed to be around his age, and were followed by their wives Angelina and Katie, both who shook their heads fondly at their husbands who seemed to be bouncing off the walls.

"Too much sugar today boys?" Harry said with a slight laugh.

"No." George chimed, although he looked far from innocent.

"Yes." Katie said with a firm but pretend scowl on her face, making George pout slightly.

Looking just behind Katie, Angelina, Fred and George, Harry had to stifle a groan as he saw the wicked gleam of a man he hadn't seen in about a decade.

"Harry!"

"Hey Oliver."

"The whole quidditch team is finally back together again!" He cried as he dragged Alicia out from behind him.

Oliver quickly grabbed the group, pulling them all into a massive group hug, reminding them all of many years before when they had won the quidditch cup for Gryffindor.

"We have to play quidditch soon." Oliver said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course we will Olly." Fred said reassuringly.

"Perhaps we should let Harry settle in first though?" George suggested.

"Fine." He said, his shoulders slumping.

"Three days. In three days we can play if that works for everyone." Harry suggested.

"Perfect!" Oliver cried as the rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"Great."

Despite Oliver's insistence to stay and chat, Fred and George took him by the arms and dragged him away from Harry, telling them they would see him in a little bit once they managed to calm the crazed man down.

Harry laughed at their antics. He had missed his old quidditch team.

Luna had arrived next with Fleur, breezing into the room. The two had quickly hugged him and told him how much they had missed him before moving on, Luna claiming that his Dad's parents were about to arrive and they didn't want to get in the way as Harry met his grandparents for the first time.

The first meeting with his grandparents had been nice.

"Harry!" A woman said, rushing over.

"Hi."

"Now, I'm your Grandma Euphemia, it is so nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is your Grandpa Fleamont."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Son, we are extremely proud of you." Fleamont said.

Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks as he blushed.

"Thank you."

"You are a fine young man who not only was extremely successful, but you raised some beautiful, hardworking, passionate and loving children. We've kept an eye out on you Harry, and we must say we could not have hoped for a better grandson." Fleamont said.

Harry felt a rush of emotions, and felt like he was going to cry, although he fought it. Euphemia had no such reservations and she was crying steadily, although it seemed to be happy tears as she stared at her grandson.

"Now now Fifi, it's okay." Fleamont said to his wife, pulling out a handkerchief for her to use.

"Oh thank you dear." She said, beginning to dab at her eyes lightly.

"We'll see you soon Son, we make a habit of coming for dinner at least once a week, so you'll definitely be seeing us soon." Fleamont said.

"Dear, you're making it sound like we're leaving, we're not, but I think some more people are coming." Euphemia said, as the two walked off together after Fleamont had ruffled Harry's unruly hair.

Euphemia had been right, and soon Harry was surrounded by a group of people, Hermione, who had died although Ron hadn't, Cedric, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Cho Chang. Harry greeted them all with hugs and caught up with them quickly. It didn't take long for them to move on, apart from Hermione who stayed by his side as she had always done.

"God I missed you 'Mione."

"I missed you too Harry, thank you for helping look after Ron, who knows how he would have survived alone."

"He would have, he missed you greatly though."

"I know, I miss him too, my Ronnie." She said with a sad but soft smile.

"You'll see him again." Harry reassured.

"We both will, The Golden Trio together again."

"God, can you even imagine. Did you know Rita Skeeter did a piece about you when you died?"

"Yeah, most of it was complete tosh. I can't believe she's still alive though!" Hermione cried.

"I know right, pure spite, it must be."

The two laughed.

"I'm glad you're here Harry, even if I'm not glad you died, you know?" Hermione said softly.

"Of course I know. I'm glad I'm here with you, one of my best friends, even though I'm sad that I left everyone else. I understand Mione."

"Good."

Hermione stayed by his side as he greeted Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore who also appeared with Flitwick. Harry was glad to see they hadn't brought Snape. The man had tried to save his life a few times, but he was not a good man and if his Mum hadn't been the one Voldemort had gone after, Snape would have remained the most loyal death eater until the day he died. Snape was not a good man, and Harry didn't want to see him.

There was a steady stream of people for a while who greeted him with a hug before saying they'd talk to him later into the party including Charlie Weasley, Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lee Jordan and Lorcan Scamander, his son's husband who had died in an accident a few years before.

Finally, with Hermione by his side, he greeted the last three people.

"PRONGSLET!" A voice screamed, immediately alerting Harry to his presence.

Harry turned, just in time to see Sirius Black transform into a dog and launch himself at the boy as Hermione took a step back, a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing.

"Hey Harry." Remus said as he appeared behind the dog.

"Wotcher." Tonks added as she emerged too.

Harry smiled, as he looked at his Dad's friends. His Mum and Dad joined them not long later to tell Harry about some of the pranks the Marauders had pulled in the afterlife, especially after teaming up with Fred, Lee and George who were awesome in their eyes.

Despite his husband not being there, Harry wasn't sad, although he knew he'd be happier if he was there. Harry felt content, and his heart felt settled, as if he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a review if you liked it, it really makes my day.


End file.
